Las Vegas
by Vitty Rose
Summary: Las Vegas! What happens in Veges stays in Vegas, right? Naruto hoped to god that was true, but could you leave marriage? SasuNaru, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Vitty Rose:** **Ello all, this is a new story I came up with, I'm sure someone else came up with something similar, but I don't care. Anyway hope you enjoy. ^-^**

**Disclaimer:** **I'll own Naruto when pigs fly. *Looks out the window with hope, see's a flying monkey.* DAMN YOU 'WIZARD OF OZ'… **

**WARNING:** **This is a Yaoi, meaning BoyXBoy, or in this case ManXMan. No liky no read, you've been warned. ^-^**

**~SasuNaru~ Naruto POV**

I looked out the plane window, waiting for the it to land. Kiba, my best friend, along with Shikamaru , Rock lee, Neji, Shino and Gaara, were all on the same ride to Las Vegas. Why? It was originally planned to cheer me up. You see, my so called fiancé, Sakura Hanouro, decided to call it off after, cheating on me with my neighbor Sai, after I caught her and him on the couch...Nude...it still brought shiver down my spine. Even though I forgave her, don't know why. She sported out some shit saying she loved him now, and I was nothing to her. So to cheer me up my friends threw this; forget the hoes, it's all bro's trip. I had to admit it did help me a little.

I looked up to see the '**Fasten Your Seat Belts**' sign turn on. I nudged the sleeping Kiba next to me, waking him up; warning him that we were landing. Kiba grinned at me, I grinned back. Looking down at the Las Vegas lights, I couldn't help but fill excited, but at the same time scared, I could feel a change happening. I just shook it off as the wheels of the plane hit the ground roughly.

~SasuNaru~

After grabbing our bags from the airport, we headed to our hotel: I had to say my friends really went out of there way with the hotel. I was just great full my friends had such connections.

The hotel was called Hokage Tower, a five star hotel. The design or outer look of the hotel was an old Japanese building, but the inside was a completely modernized, with its own bar, restaurant, and club on the first floor, the rest on the 7 floors were Hotel rooms, the higher up the floor the better rooms. Neji was able to book us one on the 7th floor.

Our Room had its own living room, with a flat screen TV and large speakers with surround sound and a stereo hooked up. With one bathroom connected to the living room. Unfortunately for them there was only 3 rooms all together, but since Neji and Rock lee were dating they shared a room, and Kiba and Shino so they shared a room, Shikamaru can sleep anywhere so he got the couch, Gaara doesn't sleep so he didn't need a room, so I had the last remaining room. As my friends put it, I would need a room to bring women to since I was now single- Gaara, and Shikamaru already had girls so they didn't need the rooms.

I settled in my room, putting my bags on my bed. I didn't feel like unpacking, there was no reason we only planned to stay a week at the most.

"Naruto!" Kiba busted into the room.

"Yeah?"

"Where about to check out Vegas. Come on its time to kill any brain cells that have to do with that bitch." I sighed.

"Alright I'll be out in a sec, I'm going to change into some party cloths."

Kiba winked at me. "Oh yeah, I can't wait to see your sexy ass in some tight ass jeans." I threw one of my shirts at him; he caught it effortlessly, throwing it back at me before backing out of the room, before I could yell at him.

I got up undoing my bag, before dumping all my clothes on my bed. I searched through my cloths till I found the perfect cloths, and out them on checking out my attire in the mirror. I had on an orange, skin tight shirt, with black pants, that were tucked into my orange boots that had a small hill on the bottom; last but not least I had on orange and black striped leather gloves. I smiled to myself, I looked damn hot.

I walked out of the room and blushed when, Kiba and Neji whistled at the same time.

"Wow Naruto If I wasn't completely in love with my man, I would jumped your ass." Neji, Shino, and to my surprise Shikamaru, nodded at the same time to Kiba's comment, making me turn even more red.

"Well as much as I like the comments we have clubs to hit."

"Yeah!" Kiba cheered after me, leading the way. I grinned and followed the group out. I couldn't wait to start drinking and find someone to take my mind off of Sakura. Only If I knew my wish would come true only in the worst way I could think of.

~SasuNaru~

When we left the hotel, we decided it would be best just to go clubing then check out the rest of Vegas tomorrow.

The first club we stumbled upon was called Shargen Power. Not that cool of a name but the inside was huge, there were two floors. The first floor was of course the dance area, lots of people were already on the dancefloor grinding into each other to the music, I'm blue by Eifel 65. The bar was on the top floor along with tables and the whole floor was like a balcony, over looking those dancing.

As soon as we got in eveyone decided to split up and meet back at the hotel at 11 p.m. I figured to stop at the bar first. Goal, get really drunk so I can't even tell who I'm dancing with. After the first few shots of voka, I went to dance to check out my new sense of drunk. I noticed it worked when I got to the middle of the dance floor and didn't care who I was grinding against, but the buldge in my pants could beg to differ, not to metion It was probably a guy with the continuous poky thing going up and down my ass. The rest of the night seemed to continue on like this, A few shots of voka then back to grinding with a whole bunch random people. After a while all I could notice was the music in the background, and the random buldge grinding against my lower back.

~SasuNaru~

"Agghh~" I woke up with what had to be the worst hang over I've ever had to have. The worst part was it wasn't just my head that hurt, no my lower back seemed to cause me pain also.

As I tried to sit up it suddenly dawned on me that I had a set of arms around my waist, not letting me move. I closed my eyes tight I had to think, there was a pair of arms wraped around my waist, my lower back hurt, and... I lifted up the cover, and I was naked.

I examined the arms around me more, they were defently belonged to a man. Looking down at his hand's I could tell that this man had to be very rich, by the large rock on his left ring finger... OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, I SLEPT WITH A MARRIED MAN.

I tried my best to calm down, I didn't want the man waking up, that would be awful. No I'd leave quitely.

With that thought in mind, I came up a plan. I would slowly slip out of his arms, which were really tightly around me, then replace that space with a pillow, and then I would get dressed and GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!

I started with his fingers tring to slowly pull them apart. I froze when I felt the man shift, pulling me tightly against his chest, and his head came to rest on my shoulder. I blushed as I felt his breath hit my neck. I had to get out now!

Being more careful, I was able to manuver out of his arms. I put the pillow in my place, but that didn't seem to work well, due to the fact that he groaned and stated to move. I quickly pulled on my pants, no time for boxers, and a shirt while slipping on my shoes in record time. As I reached the door I looked back just in time to see, dark charcol eyes, staring at me. I ran out as fast as I could.

~End Chapter One~

**Vitty Rose:**I hoped you Liked the first chapter, I did. ^-^ Review, tell me what you think. Oh and who do you think Sasuke's married too?

**PS:**Beta'd by Surgery With Smiles. She is amazing, lols.


	2. Chapter 2

**Vitty Rose: Ello Everybody I'm back with another chapter. ^-^ Thanks go out to those who have subscribed. I feel so loved. Anyway now that my rambling is over.**

**Warning:** **...If you didn't want smut, then you should have picked one that's rated M.**

**Disclaimer:** **I will own Naruto when pigs fly. *Looks out the window, see's a flying Monkey* DAMN YOU 'WIZERD OF OZ'!**

~SasuNaru~

When I got to the lobby of the hotel, the place was completely foreign. I gulped, reaching into my back pocket. It seemed my wallet was still in there. I pulled it out. I only had $20 left.

I headed to the main desk. The women on the phone put her finger up, asking me to give her a second.

"Yes. Hold on." She turned to me and looked me up and down. I gave her a questioning look.

She turned back to the phone. "Yes, blue eyes, blond hair, and whiskers." My eyes widened, that man couldn't have called down for me. "Alright I'll tell him Mr. Uchiha." She then hung up the phone and turned her attention to me.

"Mr. Uchiha will be down in a minute, he told me to not let you leave." She said giving me a smile.

I glared at her. "You can't keep me here!" With that I walked stomped to the front door, and to my surprise, they could keep me here. Five security guards came up and blocked the door. I looked around there had to be another way out.

I decided after a couple attempts to get past the guards, that I would just wait and see what the Mr. Uchiha wanted. My guess was to threaten me to keep quiet about the one night stand.

I sighed, leaning against reception desk, all I could do was hope this wouldn't cause me to much trouble. Though I did wish I could remember something besides the dancing.

"Good morning Mr. Uchiha, would you like any coffee?" I looked over to see the man come out of the elevator. My eyes widened, he was, how do I say this, gorgeous, sexy, sent from heaven to fulfil every dirty thought in my mind. He was wearing a jet black suit, with a red tie. His hair was spiked in the back, making it look more duck butt. I face palmed myself in my mind for not seeing this when I ran out, _but then again I did run out pretty fast._

I glared at him when he smirked at me. He maybe hot, but that didn't make up the excuse he was married. He never dropped his smirk or his gaze on me.

"Hn." He didn't look away from me as he when he spoke.

He finally looked away from me when he headed towards the hotel. He turned back to me when I had yet to move from my spot. "Come, I'll buy you breakfast." Not one to turn down a free meal, I headed out the door and followed him out to the limo that pulled up as soon as he walked out the hotel.

I didn't have time to stare amazed at the limo. The guy grabbed my wrist pulling me in, making sure I was seated next to him. Officially too close for my comfort.

"Where are we going?"

"Breakfast." He stated simply his arm holding me against him, while he looked out the window.

"What's the place called?"

"Hn." I growled in irritation.

"Why are you taking me there?"

"Hn." I narrowed my eyes.

"Is 'Hn' all you going to say?"

"Yes." The man turned to me and smirked, and I growled back at him. Then like nothing happened, he turned back to the window. I let out a breath and ignored him 'til we stopped.

I looked out the window. The place was huge a five star restaurant most likely. I felt really out of place with what I as wearing, though no one seemed to care once they noticed this man's around my waist, which I still couldn't figure out why it was still there.

Walking into the Restaurant, the manger was first to great Mr. Uchiha. "Thank you for coming to The Restaurant, Please sit anywhere you like, sir." He nodded at him leading me to the back where it was more secluded. He sat me down in the chair and sat opposite, taking the menu in his hand. I just glared at him grabbing the other menu.

My eyes widened when I looked at the prices. Everything was way over priced, appetizers were more then I'd ever consider paying for a meal, unless it was ramen of course.

"Hello I'll be your waiter, what like to start off with your drinks?" I looked up at the waiter; he had brown hair, with blond highlights and dark brown eyes.

"Um..." I started.

"We'll both have white wine."

"Alright I'll be back with your drinks and to take your orders." With that he nodded and walked off.

I looked over the menu again. It seemed they had no ramen, which I hadn't realized I was pouting at.

"You know if we weren't in a public place, I'd fuck you right now."

I glared at him. "Yeah and what's to say I'd let you." I set down the menu, leaning against the chair.

"Hn. You seemed pretty compliant last time."

I laughed, "Yeah well I was also pretty drunk."

"Hn."

"And besides," I leaned back into my chair, "If I'd known you were married, I wouldn't have slept with you, no matter how drunk I was."

To my surprise, he smirked. "And what if I told you, you knew very well I was married before you slept with me."

I glared at him. "Bullshit." I saw his smirk grow.

"What if I told you I had proof?"

I gave a confuzzled (confused and puzzled) look, "Wha-"

"Here you two go." The waiter set the wine glasses in front of us, pouring Uchiha's first then mine, I nodded at him. "So what would you like to order?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if there was any way to get Ramen?" I smiled at him, scratching the back of my head nervously.

"I'm sorry, but-" I looked down sadly.

"Make it happen." I looked over to see Uchiha throw a very deadly glare at the waiter. I knew then and there, I'd never want to be at the receiving end of that.

"Y-ye-yes s-s-s-sir!"

"Good, and I'll have tomato soup." The waiter nodded, walking away shaking.

"What is wrong with you? You scared the poor boy half to death."

"Hn."

"Oh not this again, how I thought you were worth my time last night, is a mystery to me."

He glared at me this time, not as bad as he did to the waiter but close enough. I didn't faulter when he glared at me, or shake in fear like some coward would. No, I held strong I wouldn't let him see how scared I really was.

I crossed my arms. "I don't know what kind of person you think I am, but I am not one to be scared into submission by some Ice prince Teme."

He smirked at me. I was confused that should have set him straight. He took a sip of his wine and looked me straight in the eye. "I don't know what kind of person you think I am Uzumaki, but I have way's to make the most stubborn men fall at me feet, and you..." I gulped, "Are no different."

"We'll see about that." I stood up at once heading towards the door.

"You can't run from me Naruto, I know where you live, who you hang out with, and what you do, so you can walk away all you want, but I'll always find you." Those were the last words as I stormed out of the restaurant.

My eyes widened, I could feel myself shaking, there, right in front of me, was the Hokage tower.

~SasuNaru~

I walked into the apartment ignoring my worrying friends, going straight to my hotel room grabbing a new pair of cloths, hoping into the shower scrubbing myself free of any of that man that still lingered on me.

When I felt fully satisfied, I turned off the water, putting on a new pair of clothes. I looked in the mirror, I had I blue button up shirt, with dark black pants, and instead of boots I now had on dress shoes, and of course my blue diamond necklace. I smiled to myself _'much better'. _I took a deep breath before walking out of the bathroom to deal with my friends.

"Naruto, where were you last night, we looked everywhere for you." I just shook my head, sitting down in the recliner.

"I have no idea what happened last night, the last thing I remember was getting super drunk and dancing."

Kiba scolded me. "How the hell do you not know where you were? You had to be able to get here somehow."

I nodded, "I woke up in a bed." It was Gaara's turn to scold me.

"Where."

I laughed, "More like with whom?"

Kiba grinned, "Who was the lucky lady?"

I glared at him. "Correction: Who was the lucky man?"

All their eyes widened, except Sikamaru who looked bored.

"Hold on I thought you weren't gay?" Neji asked skeptically.

"Well I -"

"What's that on your finger?" I was interrupted by Shikamaru, and I looked at him confused.

"There isn- OH MY GOD!" I jumped up so fast I felt dizzy.

My friends started to gather around me looking at my hand. "That's a **VERY** youthful piece of rock you have there." My legs started give from underneath me, my friends caught me as I fell, putting me onto the couch. A glass was put to my mouth.

"Drink up Naruto, its water." I open my mouth only taking a small sip.

I started to feel dizzy as that man's words came back to me, _'You can't run from me Naruto, I know where you live, who you hang out with, and what you do, so you can walk away all you want but I'll always find you.'_

"Neji?" I called out to him.

"Yes, Naruto."

I gulped closing my eyes, "Would you happen to hear of a person named Uchiha?"

I heard everyone take in a breath, except Rock lee who kept asking who this youthful person was.

"Naruto please tell me you just so happen to walk past the name, and your just asking who that person is to throw us off topic."

I opened my eyes looking scared, "How bad?" I asked.

"You know that club we were at last night." I nodded.

"The Uchiha's own that."

I glared, "Is that all?" Neji shook his head looking at me sadly.

"Have you ever heard of Halk Corporation?"

I nodded, "It's everywhere, I mean even back in Konaha."

"Uchiha own that to." This time it was my turn to look star struck.

Halk, also known as Team Halk, which owned everything: electronics, telephones, Housing, famous clothing brands, airports, and the police.

I stood no chance fighting against the Uchiha. I held up my hand looking at the ring, how the hell did I not see this or feel it? More importantly how fucked up was I last night?

I looked over to find Kiba on the ground cracking up laughing. "Man, -hehe- you are so –hehe- FUCKED!"Then he went into a whole new fit of laughter. I got up and kicked him in the stomach, hard. Unfortunately, it barley stopped Kiba from laughing.

"-Hehe- You're his BITCH! HAHAHAHA!" I looked around to see the rest of them start laughing to, all except Gaara and Shino, who were trying desperately not to laugh.

I glared at them, "Some friends you are!" I huffed sitting on the couch, I just got out of an engagement, and end up in a marriage. I put my head in my hands, "what am I going to do?" I whispered.

The laughter died around me, "Oh we're sorry Naruto, but we're talking about an Uchiha here." I looked up from my hand, to see Neji with a concerned face.

"Neji you own a lot of stuff too can't you do something? Anything?" I pleaded.

Neji shook his head sadly. "Were in an alliance you can say, with the Uchiha's right now, any move to break that connection could be the end of my family's companies."

I turned to Shikamaru, "Shika?" I gave my best puppy eye's I could. "You're the best with coming up with plans, can't you think of something?"

"I could try, but messing with something like the Uchihas, is way too troublesome."

"Gaara? Your family also has a lot of power, being in the congress in all, can't you pull some strings?" Gaara shook his head sadly.

"If my family gets involved with the Uchiha's, we could lose our place in the congress."

"Man you are so screwed, literally." Kiba laughed. "But I don't understand how you can't just trick him to sign divorce papers."I looked at Kiba surprised, why hadn't I thought of that? It was perfect.

"Of course!" I jumped up, "All I have to do is trick him into signing the papers."

Neji looked at me skeptically. "I don't think an Uchiha would be stupid enough to fall for that."

"Wait what Uchiha is it?" I turned to Shikamaru and shrugged. "You mean you don't know." I nodded. "Troublesome."

"Wait why does it matter? And how many Uchihas are there?" I asked.

"There are 5 Uchihas in all, Uchiha Madara, he's the head on the family, he's like 85 years old-"

I cut off Shikamaru, "Defiantly not that one."

"But looks 20 years old."My eyes went wide. I could have possibly did it with an old man. Ewwww!

"You mean he can do the same thing as Tsunade Ba-chan." Tsunade was about 72 years old but could pass as a 15 year old if she really tried.

Shikamaru nodded. "Anyway then there's Uchiha Fugaku, he's Madara's son and he's married to Uchiha Mikoto, and they had two kids named Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha."

"Okay so how do I know which one it was?"

"The Internet, my youthful friend!" Lee finally joined in.

Gaara pulled out his laptop, accesing the wifi, getting on Firefox (My Favorite). I leaned over the computer as Gaara brought up the family photo from Google.

"There he is!"

~SasuNaru~

**Vitty Rose:** **Well here goes another chapter, hope you like it. ^-^ I know I did. Anyway Review and I'll love you... ^-^ Hug's not Drug's .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vitty Rose:** Ello everyone, here with another chapter.^-^ Hope you enjoy, oh and a quick shout-out to the beta. , That's Right! BETA'D he he. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** What I love the most is getting to tell everyone how much, I wish I owned Naruto. ^-^

**Warning:** While see how this goes....

~SasuNaru~

Chapter 3

I stared at the picture in disbelief, there he was.

"Wow Naruto, nice." Shino and I both glared at Kiba at the same time.

"Troublesome."

"What?" I yelled, turning to look at Shikamaru, who started to shake his head sitting on the couch.

"I never thought you would ever be this screwed my friend." I started at him wide-eyed.

"W-ha-" I was cut off.

"Now how did you managed to get an Uchiha to fall for you is beyond me." I glared. "And the most stubborn Uchiha at that." I heard a chuckle leave Shikamaru.

He finally looked up at me. I backed awa, from the look in Shikamaru's eyes. It was as if I made a deal with the devil.

"You can help me, can't you? Shika? Buddy?" I begged.

"Troublesome, you're lucky I like a challenge."

"So you can do it." I asked.

"I'll try but I can't grantee anything."

I Grinned. "Thank you, so much."

"I said I'd try, not that I could do anything."

"I'm not worried, when you put your mind to something, you can do anything." I said happily.

"Don't start hitting on me now, Tamari will be pissed if I come home married to you." I glared as everyone started to laugh.

"Assholes."

I sighed, and then thought. "You never did tell me what his name was."

Everyone stopped laughing, except Rock Lee who looked curious.

Shikamaru looked at me with a serious expression, and then said. "Sasuke Uchiha."

~SasuNaru~ **Sasuke Pov.**

I unlocked my hotel room, throwing my suit coat onto the now made bed. I glared at it, then sighed taking off my cloths and heading to the shower.

I let the warm water wash down my body, but quickly turned it to cold remembering the way Naruto's body had moved, the way he looked. I couldn't get him out of my head! It was frustrating.

I jumped out of the cold shower taking the towel on the shower rod and rapping it around my lower reign.

Walking to my closet, I pulled out another suit, this time leaving off the tie and jacket.

I looked in the mirror, and sighed. I've always hated my looks, all they ever did was attract unwanted attention, but for once I was greatful for my looks, if It could bring me even a little more closer to Uzamaki, then I was happy.

I looked at what I was wearing. Jet black pants with a long sleeve buttoned up shirt that was opened slightly, making me look drop dead sexy.

I walked out of the room, and down to the lobby, waiting for my ride. Even though I was in Vegas I was still here on business, It was time to head out to the casino my Family owned to check the profits.

I glared at Itachi when I got to the bottom floor, "What are you doing here?" I asked uncaring, ignoring Itachi as he sat next to me in the limo.

"Is it so wrong for me to see me little brother?" Itachi asked amused.

"Yes, when it's you." I stared at him, "What do you want?"

Itachi's glared at me, "Do I have to want something from you?" I gave him an 'Are you kidding me?' look.

"Actually if you must know, I was checking on you."

"What for?" I growled out.

"Oh nothing really, here on a rumor that's all, just to get some facts straight."

"On what?"

A picture was pushed in front of my face. I smirked and laughed evilly. This was perfect, just perfect.

"Sasuke?" I turned to Itachi, wondering why he was so shocked and then realized I was smirking, and quickly hid my emotions, looking at the picture again.

It was perfect, just what I needed to stir Naruto up. I laughed evilly.

~SasuNaru~ **Naruto Pov**

"Naruto come on, this is Las-Fucking-Vegas, get the hell out of your emo corner and come gamble away your life savings with us."

I glared at them, but otherwise stood up and grabbed my wallet sticking it into my back pocket. "Fine." I grumbled, following them out of the hotel, locking it after myself.

"Hey Naruto," I turned to Kiba giving him a bored look, "Why haven't you taken off the ring yet?"

I looked at the floor, when I felt eyes on me. "It won't come off." I mumbled.

"What?"

"IT WON'T COME OFF!" I yelled, rushing past my laughing friends, keeping my head down. It was kinda odd my friends were taking this so well, for the fact they simply seemed not to care.

The casino we hit was one that had Hawk on it, so after 5 minutes in there, I drug my friends somewhere different afraid the Uchiha-Teme was going to show up at anytime. So we ended at a place called Akatsuki. For some reason this place didn't make me feel any better, but my friends refused to change places again, so I was stuck here.

To ease my mind I decided to head to the coin slots. I first headed over to the dollar exchange and cashed in a five dollar bill for 20 quarters. I stopped at the first slot machine with a white cup. I stoke in the first coin pulling the leaver watching the pictures go by fast, it finally stopped, I blinked twice, the first picture was the SOB smirking, the second one was a picture of me blushing, and the third was another picture of the SOB smirking. Rubbing my eyes the pictures turned into a cherry, bell, and cherry.

I shook my head, got up and sat down in the booth next to me, putting in another coin, pulling the leaver.

I blushed. They all turned different faces I made panting. I put in another coin, pulling the leaver, they all turned into different emotions the Uchiha-Teme make, only this time I got 5 coins. Of course as soon as there is a Basturd's face for every picture you get coins.

I grabbed the machine and shook it. "YOU DO NOT CONTROL ME!" I yelled, and continued to shake the machine.

"Sir."

"WHAT?" I yelled, at the person who stopped me.

"I would like you to stop shaking the machine, or we will be forced to remove you from the casino." I blushed letting my hands fall from the machine realizing what I had just done.

"Sorry got a little out of control there, he he." I scratched the back of my head awkwardly, grabbing my cup of coins, trying not to feel the stares at the back of my head, I walked away to find one of the guys to hang around.

"Dobe..." My eyes widened and I stopped walking, refusing to turn around.

After a few intakes of breath, I kept walking, deciding the voice was in my head, "Dobe, don't walk away from me." I stopped again, only this time turning around.

I gasped to find that the SOB was in fact behind me, and brought a friend; or maybe a brother.

"What do you want?" I crossed my arms, glaring at him. I turned at the other guy, still glaring.

"Well, well, well, Sasuke, I'd say you picked a spunky one."

I raised an eye brow. "You know this SOB." I asked, "And who are you, to me spunky, you, you, MONKEY. Oh yeah I said it." I grinned in victory.

I watched as the teme and the Monkey, raised a brow. Then turned to look at each other, before the teme turned back to me and sighed.

"What are you sighing at you-" GROWL!

I blushed and looked away when I realized I haven't eaten since I woke up. I gained another level of red remembering where I woke up at.

"Come let's get lunch." I glared at him, but felt my stomach growl in response.

"Fine, but you're buying." I mumbled knowing fully aware he could hear me.

I only got a smirk in response.

"So who are you if I may ask? I already apparently know this teme." I nodded towards the bastard.

"Itachi Uchiha, I'm that teme's older brother. I'm surprised you didn't see it, most people say me and Sasuke are just alike."

I looked at him doubtfully, then shrugged. "I don't see it." I stated simply. I looked up to see Sasuke, or so he is called smirk at me, I blushed looking away again. "I mean you two don't even look the same, or act the same, at best I would have said cousins."

"I'd have to say you are one of a kind..."

"Uzamaki Naruto." I said with a grin.

When we finally hit the entrance of the casino I stopped, Itachi and Sasuke looked back.

"I forgot, I have to at least inform one of my friends so they don't get worried." I turned around, "I'll be back 5 minutes tops." I raced off, looking for one of my friends.

Kiba and Shino was the first one's I found, they were working together at a poker match. I shook my head. I could totally tell Shino was counting cards, while Kiba was faking to win.

"Hey Kiba, Shino. I'm going to be leaving here I'll meet you back at the hotel room okay tell the others." Kiba gave me a disproving look but nodded none the less, and got back to the game.

I smirked heading back to the entrance of the casino, but frowned when I noticed Itachi and Sasuke arguing.

"Hey guys, I'm back, ready to go?" I said interrupting there fight.

"Actually Itachi has to stay here and finish business, so it will just be us."

I frowned, then narrowed my eyes at Sasuke. "Are you sure you're not just trying to get me alone?"

"Yes that's exactly what he's trying to do, but I do have unfinished work. So if you'll excuse me." I frowned watching Itachi walked off, he seemed like a nice guy all I wanted to do was become friends with him, now thanks to a certain SOB I wouldn't be able to.

"So are you ready?" I turned back to Sasuke as he held the limo's door opened.

I sighed, and got into the limo, Sasuke following in right after me.

"So what are we eating?" I asked leaning on my elbow, resting my head on my fist as I looked out the window.

"Just a restaurant I like."

I sighed, "Do you always have to ride in a limo?"

"Hn."

"I swear that's the only word in your vocabulary."

"Hn."

I just shook my head and continued the rest of the ride in silence.

When the limo stopped, I was surprised to see that the restaurant wasn't as classy as I expected it to be.

It was more or less a small restaurant, just out of the casino area in Las Vegas.

"What?" I turned to stare at the teme.

"Nothing," I replied, "just surprised to find you are able to eat at a non five star restaurant."

"Hn." I just shook my head.

We headed in and found the first open booth sitting across from each other. I smiled at the waiter taking the menu.

"So to start off what can I get you boys to drink?"

"I'll take tea and he'll take Orange soda." Sasuke replied before I could, I glared as the waiter wrote it down.

"Alright thank you, I'll be back in just a second to give you your drinks and take your orders." With that she walked off leaving me and the Uchiha-Bastard alone.

To avoid eye contact I started to read the menu, I was surprised to find this all in my price range.

After choosing what I wanted I set down the menu down, just studying the Uchiha. I had to admit, if I went by looks I made a pretty decent choice, but I'm not that kinda of person. So staring at him, I was trying to figure out what made me want to marry him, what the hell did he do to make me marry him?

I looked away blushing when I got caught staring.

"Like what you see?"

I sighed turning back to him. "So why do you like this restaurant?"

I noticed him frown when I changed the subject. "Well if you must know, noticed you weren't very conferrable in the other restaurant so I thought this would be better."

"Thanks." I murdered.

He smirked at me, resting in the chair. "My turn."

"What?" I asked.

"You got to ask a question, now I do." I glared but nodded. "Where did you get that necklace?"

I blinked looking down at my necklace, why did he want to know about this?

"I noticed you never take it off." He answered my unspoken question.

"It was a gift given to me by my god-mother. She said it would protect me from anything. I was five when it was given to me, the same time my parents died in a car crash, and I was so afraid to get into a car after that, but Tsunade was also my doctor that took care of me said that 'if you live your life in fear you'll never get anywhere,' then she took the necklace from around her neck and gave it to me saying that it saved her from many accidents, it was her lucky charm, and if I keep it with me always then I won't have to worry anymore, because it was proof that my parents were always looking over me." I smiled looking down at the necklace.

"Anyway," I said looking back up at Sasuke, "I was able to move on after that, I mean yeah, I mourned after my parents but I knew they were always looking after me so I wasn't completely alone and Iruka, a friend of my father's, took me in so he's been a really good father and friend.

"So now my-"

"Here are your drinks, sorry it took so long." I sighed taking a sip of the soda. "So what would you like to eat?"

"I'll take the cheese burger with fries." I replied handing her, my menu.

"I'll take the grilled cheese, with a large bowl of tomato soup." The teme replied handing her his menu, I just shook my head, smiling at him.

"So back to my question. Why me?" I asked hesitantly.

~SasuNaru~

. oooooohh! Evil Cliffie! X3 Review Please! If you review you get a Cookie!


	4. Chapter 4

**Vitty Rose:** First I'd like to thank all for your lovely reviews. Hehe. ^-^ Anyway I hope I'm not moving the story along fast, let's remember Naruto's only in Las Vegas for a Week, but don't worry I'm going to try and make this as long as I can, but fret not, I've already have a squeal idea for this, hehe. ^-^

P.S. - If anyone is confessed about anything, don't be afraid to Message me I'll answer any of your, demands, fear, and trepidations. Hehe ^_~

**Warning:** We'll see how this goes...

**Disclaimer:** -sigh- …. -A lawyer with paper starts to walk towards me- FINE I DON'T OWN NARUTO. -Die a little inside-

~SasuNaru~ **(Previously)**

_Shikamaru looked at me with a serious expression, and then said. "Sasuke Uchiha."_

_A picture was pushed in front of my face. I smirked and laughed evilly. This was perfect, just perfect._

"_Why haven't you taken off the ring yet?" I looked at the floor, when I felt eyes on me. "It won't come off." I mumbled._

"_Dobe..." My eyes widened and I stopped walking, refusing to turn around._

"_Itachi Uchiha, I'm that teme's older brother."_

"_So are you ready?" I turned back to Sasuke as he held the limo's door opened. _

"_So back to my question. Why me?" I asked hesitantly._

~SasuNaru~ (Sasuke POV)

I smirked, So the dobe finally asked, It was pretty obvious that he knew about the ring. "What ever do you mean?" I asked.

I noticed him frown at me, then he slammed his hand down in front of me, the ring shinning in the small light the dinner provided. Some of the other costumers turned to give a small glare in our direction before, turning back to their meal.

"I mean this ring, why the hell is it on my finger?" I just smirked looking into those furious blue eyes.

"Answer me! God Damn You!" Then his eyes left mine and he started to try and pull the ring off; it looked as if he was willing to take his finger off with it. I frowned.

"Stop." I growled, grabbing his wrist. After the fiftieth time trying to pull it off.

Naruto stopped, glaring at my hand around his wrist. Letting go of his hand, he crossed his arms, and turned his glare to me.

I glared back, then sighed realizing this was getting me nowhere.

"Your food, Sirs." I nodded as she set our food in front of us. "If you need anything else, just call." With that she walked off.

I watched Naruto sigh and dug into his food. I just shook my head doing to same, though the tension between us was getting worse by the second.

"I don't even know a thing about you." I heard him mumble, it was so low I wasn't so sure if it was meant for me to hear.

"My name's Sasuke Uchiha," I noticed Naruto look up and blush realizing I heard him, "My favorite food is tomatoes or Sushi, I have the devil for a brother, and my parents are jackasses. I own practically the world, and I'm only 28." I smirked, leaning back, ignoring my food.

Naruto frowned at me, also ignoring his food.

"Your turn."

His frown turned a glare, "I thought you already knew everything about me." I snared.

"Your right I do." I said smugly.

"Then why don't you tell me." I smirked, catching the challenge in his eyes.

"Your Name is Uzumaki Naruto, half Japanese, half American. You have an older brother named Kyuubi, you work as a cartoonist, but you rather be a writer. Your favorite color is orange, your favorite animal is frogs, your favorite food is Ramen, Miso to be specific if I'm right, and the reason you're in Las Vegas is because your friends decided it would be a start to forgetting your ex-fiancée, who cheated on you with your neighbor." I sighed that was the longest I was ever going to talk.

I noticed his eyes widened for a second before looking away, "Thanks." I heard him grumble. "I was trying so hard to forget."

"Hn." I replied taking a drink of my tea before turning back to Naruto, "If you can't except the past how can you move on to the present? Let alone the future." I asked. Naruto's head instantly snapped back to mine, his eyes wide with surprise, I guess he didn't expect me to say something so meaningful.

Naruto slowly started to smile at me, "I guess you're right," he said then grinned, "So tell me teme where did you hear that from?"

I smirked, "You."

"W-what?"

"I said you dobe."

Naruto frowned, "When?"

"At the club, which I also own." I added, taking a drink from my glass.

"But why?"

"You know, you thought I was a woman?" I heard him let out a laugh. I glared for him to shut up. "I shouldn't have been surprised though, you were so drunk I'm surprised you didn't get alcohol poisoning." I grunted, remembering the way he drunkenly sat down next to me, giving me a sloppy grin and saying, 'Howa you doing,' in a slur. I just shook my head, worst come on in history.

"What?" I heard in the background, I just smiled remembering the way he freaked out when I noted to him that he was coming onto a guy.

"Hey teme, douche-fag, crack head, closet pervert." I pulled out of my thoughts, glaring at him. "Sorry I was worried there, you blanked out on me." He gave me an awkward laugh, scratching the back of his head nervously.

I just shook my head, signaling for the waiter, who came over intently. "Check." She just nodded, walking away.

"We're leaving." I said quickly, laying down a hundred not waiting for the waiter.

"Where are we going?" I heard him ask behind me, I just ignored him, getting into the limo, Naruto following me in, sitting down next to me.

"I'm taking you to a special spot, It's a place I like to relax." I turned and smirked at him, "I know you'll love it."

"Yeah, how so?" He questioned.

I just smirked, "I just know."

~SasuNaru~ (Normal POV)

Itachi Uchiha frowned, entering his loft, throwing his key card onto the nearest table, then slugged off his jacket. Undoing his tie, throwing it on his bed, then tossed off his shoes, unbuttoning his shirt, tossing it to the floor along with his pants and boxers. Last pulling the rubber band from his hair, letting his hair fall to his sides.

Itachi adjusted the temperature of the shower before jumping in and cleaning himself quickly.

Itachi turned off the water, his hair, now dripping wet as water covered his body, he dried off his hair letting it over lap over his shoulder.

Tying his towel around his waist, Itachi stepped out walking back into his bedroom, pulling out the right clothing to meet with the business partners at Club Akatsuki at 5.

Itachi was half way dressed when he heard the soft ring of his cell phone. He gave a short hello, before waiting for whatever this person had to say.

Itachi gave a smirk that would scare the devil himself. It seemed he got the information he needed.

"Oh you are a truly a wicked one," Itachi laughed out, "Little brother."

~SasuNaru~ (Naruto POV)

I gasped leaning over the railing. This was defiantly a sight to see, almost all of Las Vegas could be seen, from the tall buildings to the vast desert, although Naruto knew it would look even more amazing at night, he couldn't help but love it a lot more now.

I looked into Sasuke's dark charcoal eyes as he leaned in closer to me, "'Suke?" I asked, he silenced me by bring his lips to mine. I opened my mouth almost timidity, allowing his tongue to be thrusted into my mouth, battling me for control. I moaned submissively, letting him win the battle.

His mouth left mine, as he spun me around to face the city instead of him, the city lights where bright in the darkened sky, but my focus was on the hands that were fumbling with my pants, and the lips on my neck, sucking, biting, and kissing gently. "Um~ 'Suke." I moaned out.

"Naruto?" I blushed beet red, realizing a memory that decided to come back to me, at a very bad time I should add.

"Sorry." I laughed, scratching the back of my head nervously. "Just spaced out there for a second."

"Hn." I realized that was the only replay I was going to get from him.

"You were right." I said before realizing it, and regretted it as soon as I seen a smirk play on his lips.

"About what?" I sighed looking over the city my arms resting on the railing.

"I love this spot. I can just about see everything," I grinned.

I practically jumped out of my skin as I felt arm go protectively around me, pulling me tightly against Sasuke.

"W-what the hell do you think you're doing?" I could feel Sasuke smirk against the crock of my neck, where he decided to plant his face at. His arms tightening around me.

"Hmm." I blushed, felling him suck gently from the base of my neck to right under my ear.

I clasped my eyes shut, biting my lip, to stop the moan threatening to come out of my mouth.

"Stop." I finally said, trying really hard not to enjoy this. "'Suke?"

Sasuke stopped immediately, detaching himself from me, I felt a sudden emptiness where he was pressed up against me.

I turned around quickly to see Sasuke smirking, "You remembered something didn't you?"

"W-what?" I turned to face away from him. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Hn." I turned to face him to see him frowning, "So you don't remember you begging me to take you? Right in that spot you're standing now."

I blushed shaking my head; of course I remembered, just not that part. He raised an eyebrow, "Fine! Maybe I remembered something." I said finally, I was getting tired of him looking at me like that.

"Which part?" I noticed him smirk, "Why don't you describe it to me?"

"What? I'm not doing that."

His smirk didn't falter, "What? Don't remember?"

"Of course I remember!" I defended.

"I don't think you do?" He smirked.

"Oh and why would I lie to you?" I smirked back; completely oblivious to the fact I was doing exactly what he wanted.

"For a number of reasons. Mostly to get me off your back."

I thought for a second, "Would that work?" I asked, then laughed when he frowned.

"No dobe, that wouldn't work."

I sighed leaning on the railing, "I had to try." I grinned.

Teme shook his head, and then smirked, "Well if you can't remember," I noticed him smirk and lean in close to me, "then I could-"

RING, RING. The teme leaned away from me sending a hard glare at nothing before answering his phone.

"Hello." His voice was filled with venom, I was just glad I wasn't on the receiving end. Then his eyes went wide, before he turned to me giving me a stare. He turned back to the phone and gave a quick 'I'll be there,' before he snapped his phone shut.

"What?"

He sighed, "Nothing, come on let's get you back to your hotel."

I frowned, "Maybe I don't want to go back." I said firmly.

"Then I'll take you back to the casino."

"Fine." I pouted, and fallowed him.

~SasuNaru~

**Vitty Rose:** I'm ending it here, lols. What news could Itachi possibly have, I wonder. ^-^


	5. Chapter 5

**Vitty Rose:** Ello everyone, ^-^. I finally getting to the chapter. Lols.

**Warning:** Rated M for a reason people.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

_**~SasuNaru~**_

Sasuke sighed looking at the door that belonged to Itachi's room. He couldn't help, but glare. What the hell did his brother want now? Sasuke knocked on the door.

It didn't take long before Itachi opened the door, ushering Sasuke into the room. Sasuke just walked right past him and seat in one of the available chairs, waiting for Itachi to take his seat.

"What's this about Itachi? I was in the middle of something." Sasuke said glaring at Itachi.

Itachi smirked holding up a glass, "Tea?" Sasuke just glared harder, "No? Okay, just asking." Itachi replied laying the cup back on the table. Smirk never leaving his face.

"So? Itachi I don't have all day."

"So I did a little background check on that cute little blond you had with you."

"What's your point?" Did Itachi really think that he wouldn't have done a background check first? Sasuke asked himself.

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice that ring on Naruto's finger?"

"Hn."

"It's funny though." Itachi replied taking a sip of his own glass. "There's absolutely no record of a wedding between a Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzamaki, anywhere." Sasuke glared at his brother again, he should have known he wouldn't be able to play this trick for so long. "So, I ask you this little brother, when are you going to tell Uzamaki Naruto that your not actually married to him?" Once again, Sasuke should have known his brother would find out.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

_**~SasuNaru~**_

Naruto sighed laying down on the couch in the suit, his friends wouldn't be back for a while. _Thank god,_ Naruto added in his head. He sighed running a hand through his hair.

_What is wrong with me?_ Naruto asked himself for what seemed like the hundredth time. To him it seemed everything was moving way to fast. One moment he's engaged, next he's been cheated on with there neighbor, and to make it worse he ends up in a drunken marriage with a guy he really knows nothing about, and that looked like a match of the guy that his ex cheated on him with. It was all really winding down on him.

_Sasuke,_ Naruto thought to his surprise he found himself smiling. _Okay maybe he isn't that bad of a guy_. I mean the only reason Naruto really had a problem with him is because he had a smug personalty, and was very cocky, a jerk, and liked to smirk when ever he messed up, like he was superior or something. So wait why did he like Sasuke again? Oh right he had his moments. He did things that made him question ever being not being gay before.

But those were not reasons to stay married to the guy, maybe get to know, and maybe even give him a chance. Who knows maybe he just might find something out about the Uchiha he never knew, but then again if you didn't really know much to start with you could only learn more.

Sighing Naruto stood up there was no reason why he should let this get him down, he was in Las Vegas for Pete sake! Mopping and and doing nothing was not Naruto's way of the ninja, and yes he said ninja!

So with that in mind Naruto grabbed his bright orange and black jacket and walked out of the hotel room with his key card.

Naruto took a big breath of fresh air, well as fresh as air could be in a big city such as Las Vegas. It felt good to do something by himself, maybe he we could just walk around and clear his mind, or maybe go and find a ramen shop, there had to be at least one right? Or go and watch the fighting tournament that was going on in Vegas at the moment, he always did like a good fight.

"N-naruto is that you?" Naruto's eye's widened he knew that voice, it couldn't be right. Naruto turned slowly with widened eyes to look into the eyes of his ex-fiance. Sakura was wearing a bright pink jacket with straight jean pants on, and a black undershirt. It didn't matter how badly she hurt him, Naruto could never deny how gorgeous she was.

"S-sakura? W-what are you doing h-here?" He was shuddering wasn't he?

"I came to see you." Sakura said softly, stepping closer to Naruto.

"Why?" Naruto winced and quickly hid his hand with the ring on it behind his back, before she could notice.

"I missed you," Sakura started, looking away from Naruto for a second before giving him a small, but sad smile. "I realize I've made a mistake, a big mistake!" There were tears in her eyes, Naruto found himself forgiving her already.

"What about Sai?" Naruto asked, he didn't mean to sound mean, but Sai left a bad taste in his mouth.

Sakura winced at the harshness in Naruto's voice, "What about Sai? He never meant to me what you meant to me, what you still mean to me Naruto." She finally looked up at Naruto, taking a hold of the hand not behind his back. "So please come home."

Naruto slipped his hand out of hers, it was his time to look away, "I-I don't think I can do that?"

"What! Why?" Naruto frowned, why couldn't he go back with her, he wanted to say it was because of his friends they wouldn't have a way back, but that was a lie. Hell he could even say it was because of Sasuke, but even then he knew that was not what kept him away since he could feel that even before he left he didn't hold the same feeling for her. When he caught her cheating on him, no when she told him she never loved him again, he should have realized he would never love her the same way.

"Because Sakura you cheated on me!" Naruto yelled, people on the street stopped to look at the two.

"But I said I was sorry!" Sakura wept.

"You think that makes up for anything? You hurt me Sakura, and humiliated me" Naruto felt angry tears flow down his cheeks, "What very few people can do, but guess what Sakura?" Naruto threw his hands up in there air, "You did it, I waited weeks for you to come and say those exact word, but now you expect me to take you back? After finally starting to get over you? I don't think so!" Naruto couldn't believe himself, he never had the heart or balls to stand up to Sakura like this.

"So I'm sorry!" Naruto said turning towards the nearest convenience store, Ben & Jerry were going to be his best friends today.

"Wait?" Naruto stopped on instinct.

"What?" Naruto asked without turning around.

"Please, please just come to dinner with me tonight, please! If you don't want to see me after tonight then I will leave you alone I promise."

"Sakura" Naruto sighed closing his eyes, "I don-"

"Just one night, that's all I want, and I know I don't deserve it, and it probably won't change how you fill about me, but one dinner is all I ask?" Naruto finally turned to face Sakura with a defeated look.

"One dinner, that's all?"

"That's all." Sakura reassured.

"Fine wher-"

"'Steakhouse At Camelot' 8pm." Sakura said interrupting him, Naruto only nodded. Sakura gave a small smile, before pecking him on the cheek and walking off.

Naruto sighed toughing his cheek lightly, what was with Las Vegas? How was he going to tell her that he is in a drunken marriage with the the famous Sasuke Uchiha. Well at least he knew what he what he was eating for dinner, the bad side was it wasn't ramen. Who knows, maybe they have some at a steakhouse.

_**~SasuNaru~**_

Sasuke took a deep breath, glaring at his brother, "Is that all?" Sasuke forced through his teeth.

"Yes, thanks for being so corporate." Itachi said smirking, he loved seeing his brother so distressed.

"Good, then I'm leaving." With that Sasuke left without looking back at his brother. He sighed, what was he going to do now. Well he could go and see Naruto, yes actually that seemed like a very good idea. The closer he got Naruto to him the better.

One thing Sasuke didn't expect pulling up to Naruto's hotel, was to see him out side of the building talking to his ex-fiance. Yes he knew what Naruto's ex-fiance, he did his research. He wasn't being nosy he just wanted to know what they were talking about. With that in mind he rolled down his window just enough to hear Naruto start yelling.

"You think that makes up for anything? You hurt me Sakura, and humiliated me, what very few people can do, but guess what Sakura? You did it, I waited weeks for you to come and say those exact word, but now you expect me to take you back? After finally starting to get over you? I don't think so!" Sasuke smirked, when he noticed Naruto start to walk off. Hn, he had nothing to-

"Wait!" Naruto stopped, why did he stop?

"What?" Don't ask what! Just walk away.

"One dinner, that's all?" What? _No,_ Sasuke thought, _you can't take him out if I'm taking him out. _"That's all." _Like HELL!_

"Fine wher-"

"'Steakhouse At Camelot' 8pm." Sasuke was fuming, not only was Naruto going on a date with her, but she also kissed him, it was only the cheek, but it was a cheek that only Sasuke was expose to kiss.

Sasuke was about to get out of the car and demand answers, but stopped himself. It wouldn't be wise to upset Naruto, he didn't want Naruto getting back together with Sakura; that's the last thing he wanted to happen. Well he obviously wasn't going to leave Naruto alone with her who knows what would happen. Smirking Sasuke knew exactly what he was going to do.

_**~SasuNaru~**_

**Vitty Rose****:** I know short, and crappy, this chapter turned out way different, then I thought it was going to be. I decided there isn't going to be a squeal, maybe... Well anyway I'm just going to make this story longer, I can already see how its going to end. Its just writing it. Anyway thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Vitty Rose:** Well I'm back! ^-^ I know your all probably mad because instead of writing this chapter I published a new story, and two one-shots. Not to mention the new story already has 3 chapters out. . I know, but it's finally done. So here it is!

**Disclaimer:** I'll own Naruto the day pigs fly... **Flap Flap Flap **Can It be? -Looks out the window to come face to face with flying monkeys- DAMN YOU WIZARD OF OZ!

_**~SasuNaru~**_

Naruto fixed the collar of his orange shirt, putting on a nice suit jacket, checking himself in the mirror.

"Your not actually going to go on that date with her are you?" Kiba asked.

Naruto sighed, turning to his friends. They came in shortly after the whole Sakura thing, and of course Naruto told them everything. None of them were pleased to hear that he said yes to Sakura, and questions like 'Are you going to get back with her?' and 'Why did you say yes?' were asked. Unfortunately Naruto had the answer neither one of those questions even if he was positive he wasn't going to go back out with Sakura.

"It's for only tonight." Naruto reassured them, and himself. Though they didn't need to know that.

"How did she even know you were here?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto shrugged. "What happened to Sai?" Naruto shrugged again. "Why does she suddenly want-"

"LOOK!" Naruto didn't mean to yell but they were getting on his nerves. He rubbed his forehead. "Look," Naruto said softly this time. "I don't know what she wants or why she suddenly has an interest in me again, but she promised this will be the only night. The last. So please stop asking all these questions, there really stressing me out."

"Sorry man, it just this is expose to be I no hoe vacation." Kiba said putting a reassuring hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto gave him a small smile.

"Don't worry about it. I promise as soon as I get back, with no Sakura." Naruto added. "We can finish up this vacation with no more hoes." All the guys nodded. "Good, now if you'll excuse me." Naruto grabbed the extra key card and his wallet going out the door.

Sakura stood outside the restaurant in a beautiful pink dress that hugged her curves, a nice darker pink jacket to match. She smiled sweetly at him, Naruto found himself smiling back. Sakura blushed, "I'm so glad you came, I almost thought you wouldn't." She said softly looking to the side.

Naruto sighed, "I promised you tonight, and I don't brake my promises."

Sakura smiled, "Yeah I know, that's why I fell in love with you." They stood there awkwardly there for a second before Sakura held out her hand, "So, shall we?"

Naruto nodded smiling back before taking her hand and guiding her into the restaurant. "Name?" The host asked, he wore a black tux, with a red bow tie.

"Yes Names Hanuro." Sakura replied.

The man quickly flipped through his book before he nodded handing them there menus, as the waiter smiled sweetly guiding them to there table. Naruto pulled Sakura's seat out before taking his.

"Drinks?" The waiter asked.

"Yes I will take coke, Naruto?"

"Um.. Yeah can I get orange?" The waiter nodded walking away with the parting words 'I'll be back soon to take you order'.

_**~SasuNaru~**_

Sasuke pulled up to the restaurant smirking, everything was in place. Yes, Sasuke was about to give a lesson to Sakura on why not to touch things that belong to other people, and that thing was Naruto Uzumaki.

Now Sasuke would never admit that he was afraid that Naruto would leave him, but he was. From the time he first talk to Naruto, he made his way into his heart. Sasuke hated to admit it but it was true.

The moment Sasuke walked in the restaurant, the host instantly recognized him and ushered him to a seat. Sasuke excused him looking for Naruto, there he sat with a small smile on his face, staring at his menu across from the pink haired women, at a corner table. There was one available table not close enough for him to hear what Naruto and that women was saying, but far away enough not to get caught, Sasuke took it. A waiter was there in the next second handing him a menu for himself.

The waiter had darkish brown hair in a pony tail, wearing the standard waiter uniform for the restaurant. She blushed lightly when she noticed who she was serving. Sasuke just shrugged it off he was use to this kind of thing.

"Hello, my names Julie I'll be your waiter today, what would you like to drink?" She or Julie said with a smile and a pad and pin in her hand.

"Tomato juice." Sasuke said looking past her at the blond a few tables down.

"I'm sorry sir but we do not serve tomato juice." Sasuke snapped his head back to glare at the women. "B-but I can see what we have." Sasuke nodded, and looked back at the dobe, who was now in a conversation with that women.

Naruto started to frown, he ran a hand through his hair, he looked like he was about to say something to her, but a waiter came up and interrupted whatever Naruto was about to say.

Sasuke didn't know if he should be relieved or not. Naruto could have been about to say anything. Told Sakura to get lost, told her that he wanted her back, told her something nice, told her something mean, said that he didn't want any annoying pink haired chicks and instead wanted to go another round with Sasuke while screaming his name, panting and saying he only belonged to him. Yeah... Sasuke convinced himself it was most likely the last one.

"Here's your drink sir." The waiter said braking Sasuke from his thought, "We were able to find something. Have you decided what you would like the eat?"

"Naruto." Sasuke said with out thinking, but broke from his thoughts as the waiter looked at him confused. "No. I need a little more time." Sasuke replied quickly, he wasn't even hungry he just came here to stalk Naruto... Okay maybe not stalk...

"Alright I'll give you a few more minutes, just call me when your ready." With that the waiter left.

The waiter at Naruto's table already left, and from what it looked like there was a awkward silence going on between them, before Sakura broke the silence, Naruto's eyes widened as hers went down to the table. Sasuke was very curious now, also worried. This couldn't be happening.

_**~SasuNaru~**_

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Sakura said, her eyes still directed at the table. She couldn't look at Naruto's face.

"Why didn't you tell me I would have forgave you, but instead you made me fill like an idiot." Naruto responded, he was losing his cool he couldn't do that.

"I convinced myself that I loved him, I figured that if I was willing to cheat on you with him, I most love him more." Sakura looked up again with a sad expression.

Naruto glared at her, "That sounds like a piss ass poor excuse."

"I know!" Sakura almost yelled, the table near them glared before getting back to there meal. "I felt so horrible cheating on you, so I thought loving Sai would make up for it. I was wrong so wrong."

Naruto sighed trying to digest this, it was to much for Naruto to handle. Sakura looked like she was on the verge of tears. She was making it really hard for him to say no to her, but that didn't stop that fact that she cheated on him.

"Sakura... I... just.. I can't. I'm sorry. I just can't go through that again." Naruto finally let out, he couldn't hurt her.

"You won't have to. I promise, I will never cheat on you ever again. You were the best thing that ever happened to me." Sakura said grabbing that hand that Naruto had on the table. "I promise." She said again.

Naruto sighed, "I'm sorry, I can't Sakura."

"B-but-"

"No Sakura." Naruto said more firmly this time.

"I understand." She said before grabbing her jacket and running out of the restaurant, barely missing the waiter who set down there food. Naruto took out his wallet setting down a $30 dollars and running after Sakura, he couldn't just leave her like this. Naruto missed the man in the back of the restaurant getting up and running after him.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled finally finally catching up to her, right before she could get into the cab.

"Just let me go Naruto, I get it okay. You don't want to be with me. Who can blame you I'm a lying cheating good for nothing hor." Tears now streaked her face, she tried to cover it up with her hands but failed miserably.

"No your not." Naruto said moving her hand away from her eye's so she could look at him. He smiled softly at her. "Your just confused. I won't ever be able to feel the same way about you like I did before, but I will always considered you a friend."

Sakura sniffed. "Thanks Naruto I think I-" Naruto got confused why did she suddenly stop, he followed her eyes, she was looking down at his hand, Naruto gulped. "Your... your... MARRIED!" She growled, glaring very harshly at Naruto.

"S-Sakura?" Naruto asked backing up.

"This whole time I was so worried about you!" Sakura glared at him. "I thought I hurt you! But no in truth you probably laughing at me the entire time. Married! MARRIED! How could you, your in Las Vegas for what is it 2 days or is it one?" She was asked harshly. "I feel like such an idiot. Is that why you won't go back out with me? Because you already have someone?"

"Sakur-"

"I can be better then her." Sakura said interrupting him.

Naruto looked at her in disbelief. "What?"

"You heard me I can be better then her, we already have to much together." Sakura said walking closer to Naruto.

"That's not going to happen." Sakura and Naruto both looked behind him to find, Sasuke glaring at Sakura.

"And who are you?" Sakura tried to sound harsh but it was hard with a man like that standing in front of her.

"Narutos husband." Naruto's eye's widened, he could believe Sasuke just gave that away. How could he do that?

Sakura looked between Sasuke and Naruto with shocked eyes. "H-husband?"

"Yes, so leave him alone." Sasuke said harshly grabbing Naruto wrist guiding him to the limo he had. Naruto was struggling now. "Will you stop?" Sasuke asked, pulling Naruto into the limo with him the limo driver shut the door after him going back to driver seat.

"She didn't deserve that." Naruto finally said looking away from Sasuke.

Sasuke just shrugged poring a glass of wine, he loved have a limo. "Here drink."

Naruto glared at him. "You have got be kidding me right?"

"Hn." Sasuke completely ignored him.

"Where are we going?" Naruto finally asked. Still not looking at Sasuke. "You know what?" Naruto said angrily, "Just take me back to my hotel room, I'm not in the mood today"

"Are you sure?" Naruto looked at him and gave a 'what do you think' look. "Okay. Driver to the Hokage tower."

"Your mad at me."

"And here I was thinking you were smarter then that." Naruto said sarcastically. Either Sasuke didn't care what Naruto said or just decided not to retort.

"Were here, sir." Naruto sighed before getting out of the limo, Sasuke got out after him. "What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Just giving you a goodnight kiss, is that alright?" Sasuke asked, before Naruto could say anything Sasuke kissed him on the lips bring him closer, Naruto opened his mouth allowing Sasuke to take control. Sasuke deepened the kiss turning Naruto around pinning Naruto to the limo. He pulled away when he heard a couple of whistle, and cat calls. Naruto blushed remembering that they were in public, and he was expose to be mad at Sasuke.

"Well I'm going, I'll talk to you tomorrow I guess. You always seem to know where I'm at. So..."

"Dobe."

Naruto huffed. "Teme!" With that Naruto stalked off, heading up to his hotel room.

The guys jumped up when Naruto came through the door, instantly wanting to know what happened. "So come on what happened with Sakura? Are you two back together?" Kiba was the first to ask questions.

"She found out I was married." Naruto replied finally taking off his jacket throwing it on the couch. Walking to the mini freezer and taking out a $10 beer to drink.

"And?" Kiba asked again. Although the others were just letting Kiba ask the questions Naruto could tell they were concerned.

"She freaked out, then started saying how she could be better then 'her'." Naruto shook his head at the memory, taking a gulp of the bear.

"Her?" Neji asked.

"She assumed." Neji nodded, grabbing another beer out of the fridge. "Until Sasuke showed up that is." Naruto resisted the urge to laugh as Neji practically chocked on his beer.

"Why was Sasuke there?" Gaara asked.

Naruto shrugged take another drink of his beer, Neji finally recovered taking another drink of his beer. "I don't know." Naruto said, "hes a stalker." Neji chocked up on his beer again. "Man Neji don't kill yourself now." Neji just glared at Naruto wiping his mouth off.

"You know what would be cool, getting drunk and clubbing. Come on lets go!" Kiba went to grab for his coat.

"I'm good, you guys can go." Naruto urge and started to lounge on the couch.

"Are you sure man?" Naruto just nodded shutting his eye's taking a drink of beer every few seconds. "Then come on guys, lets go!"

"I'm good." "Me too." "Yeah dido." Kiba scolded.

"I'm so ready to party my youthful friend!" Lee jumped up.

"Like hell you are Lee." Neji yelled grabbing him dragging him to there bedroom.

"Fine! You guys are no fun anyway." Kiba said, slumping on the couch next to Naruto.

_**~SasuNaru~**_

Sasuke sighed throwing his tie to the side, he couldn't believe Naruto got mad at him, and that pink haired chick thought that she was better then him. Like hell he was going to give Naruto up.

**Knock! Knock! Knock!** Sasuke broke from his thoughts looking towards the door, who could possibly be at the door?

Sasuke sighed before finally checking to see who it was. _Probably just room service. _Sasuke thought opening the door. He glared at the person in front of him.

"How did you find out were I was staying?" Sasuke asked, venom dripping from his voice with each word.

The person at the door just smirked obviously not effected. "Please it wasn't that hard to find out, I can be a stalker to. I did find out were Naruto was staying."

"I'll ask you again what are you doing here Haruno?"

_**~SasuNaru~**_

**Vitty Rose:** Well I'm ending it here, lols. How did you like it, did you feel it? Did you feel the cliff? I know I'm mean. So tell me lols. I hoped you like the chapter. I don't know if you can tell but my writing style kind of change. Sorry it took so long, hopefully the next won't take so long, right. Lols Well now I just need to update 'Cheater'. So till next time. ^-^


	7. Please Read

AN

Sorry everyone, but I won't be able to post any new chapters,one-shots or new stories for awhile. T.T

Why? Well because my laptop cord decited that it was going to be an ass and not charge my computer anymore. Anyway till I get a new computer cord I won't be able to update. I'm trying my best to find one as soon as possible, but we'll see how that goes. 


End file.
